


[Podfic] "...Like a Worn out Recording of a Favorite Song"

by aralias



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bets & Wagers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarrant's willing to admit Avon knows a few tricks he doesn't. Just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] "...Like a Worn out Recording of a Favorite Song"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["...Like a Worn out Recording of a Favorite Song"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899101) by [elviaprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviaprose/pseuds/elviaprose). 




End file.
